


Cain's Five Favorite TV Shows

by lowbudgetcyborg



Series: No Stopping/Keep Running [5]
Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Gen, five things fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/lowbudgetcyborg





	Cain's Five Favorite TV Shows

Cain didn't get much TV while he was in Weapon X, and not much more when he was with the Brotherhood, so he has a lot of reruns to catch up on. When he complained about how the networks showed them out of order so he couldn't figure out what was happening Tom bought him a portable DVD viewer and the first two seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He said it was so Cain wouldn't wear out his brain cells trying to piece together the story arcs, but Cain thinks it might actually have been to make him happy. Since then Cain has added quite a few more boxed sets to his collection. He keeps them in a big soft-sided cooler in the back of Tom's SUV, to keep them from warping in the car-heat.

Firefly was one of the first he picked up. He loves it, but doesn't want to watch it when Tom is around. He doesn't like Tom to see how sorry he feels for River, and he suspects that Tom compares him to Jayne.

He's still working his way through the first season, but he's getting hooked on The Sopranos. The people on that show seem more normal to him than people on shows with normal jobs, and Tom will actually watch it with him without mocking it too much.

When he can watch cable he likes to see Dog the Bounty Hunter. It takes his mind off the fact that there are probably far more powerful and well equipped people looking for him, and he likes watching the parts with Dog's family. The occasional Hawaii beach scenes with girls in swimsuits don't hurt either.

If he can get premium cable he tries to watch Deadwood, but between missing episodes, and missing things in episodes he thinks it might be better to wait for the DVDs. He knows everyone talks about how historically accurate it is, and how complex the characters are, but what he really likes about it is that it's not set in New York or Chicago like all the other drama shows seem to be.

He usually turns on the DVD viewer after Tom falls asleep. Sometimes he'll watch it straight through until Tom wakes up. Sometimes he'll shut it off and let his mind go blank for a while, which is the closest thing he needs to sleep anymore. In the morning Tom will gulp coffee and ask how many DVDs he went through. When he runs out Tom will always take him to get more by the end of the day. He will go to Borders or even Target for DVDs, but refuses to set foot in Wal-Mart; Cain thinks that's silly, but he heard a rumor that Wal-Mart censors their DVDs so he doesn't complain.

Recently Cain's DVD collection has grown so large that he considered getting rid of some so he would be able to fit more in the cooler. He didn't say anything about it, but the next day Tom bought him another cooler.


End file.
